


Death Stranding (Higgs Monaghan) REQUESTS OPEN

by Letyourheartspeak



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Higgs being Higgs, Mentions of Smut, also i wrote this whilst super high at 9AM on no sleep, then being cute for all of half a minute, then he's back to that face licking bitch we all love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartspeak/pseuds/Letyourheartspeak
Summary: Higgs/Reader and Higgs/OFCRequests OpenRead A/N
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Death Stranding (Higgs Monaghan) REQUESTS OPEN

“Do you have to be such a God damn pain in my ass all the time Higgs” I screeched grabbing a book off a side table and launched it in the direction of his head.

“Maybe if you didn’t have the temper of a fucking fighter fish darlin’ I wouldn’t find such entertainment in pushing your buttons” Higgs retorted hurling a plastic tumbler back at me, hitting my brow bone. 

My eyes narrowed arm flailing round to grab the closest object to hand. 

“First OW. Second, did you just fucking compare me to a fucking fish?!” I roared hand flying to behind my head ready to pitch the mightiest curveball of all time.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Higgs’ finger pointed to the object in my hand.  
“I swear to fucking god if you throw that y/n, I’ll make what I did to fragile look like a walk in the park. Do. Not. Test. Me.” 

The item suddenly held a lot more weight under that threat and I allowed my arm to drop, eyes darting down only for a second to figure out what I had been holding. 

Higgs flashed in front of me snatching the golden scarab beetle from my hands before flashing away again. 

A gift from a few years back, I’d come across a dilapidated museum out west. Nearly broke my damn ankle but the Ancient Egyptian exhibit was incredible. And I’d be dammed if I wasn’t bring Higgs a memento via five finger discount. He took it everywhere, always tucked just behind his BB-pod. 

Higgs was now sulking in the corner cradling the beetle in his palms like it was alive. Ignoring me. I’m in a room with a fucking terrorist and I’m the bad guy. Of course. 

I decided not to play along with his childish games and settle for reading a book on the sofa at the far end of the room. Several hours had passed and evening had rolled around. The words of the book has blurred into a mess around fifteen minutes ago. But I still stared at the dog eared pages.

“I’m sorry I compared you to a fish...” Higgs had appeared next to me, the smell of matches burning hanging in the air. “...and I’m sorry I sold your first edition The Great Gatsby to buy parts for a bomb.”

I let out half a snort.

“I’m sorry I was going to throw your beetle at your fat annoying head” I replied softly. 

“Honey you are shit at apologies, have I ever told you that?” Higgs laughed lacing our fingers together, forcing me to look at him. 

“Mmmm maybe once or twice.” I hummed placing a light peck to his dry lips. 

“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me” Higgs flashed a wicked grin, tongue darting out to wet his lips slightly. His hand knotting itself it my hair, exposing my neck for the full fledge assault from his mouth. 

“Weren’t you the one who was meant to be apologising?” I rasped out between moans. 

“Honey, nothing gets past you does it?” He chuckles in response. 

This was gonna be a long night, and I really don’t mind.


End file.
